rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Demension Wars (TV Series)
Based on the TV movie, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and Friends took around another dimension and having some war. Main Characters * Rocky J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * The Ghostly Trio * Clark Plaza * Sheana * Frankie * Prince Peterific * Princess Ophelia * Duke Dageron * Karen Sympathy * Kathleen "Kat" Harvey * Dr James Harvey * Princess Nanette * Alicia Minor Characters * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy the Good Little Witch * The Witch Sisters * Wesley Plaza * Dr. Greta Wilbur * Tommy * Princess Sanya * Princess Winiya * Baron Nicholas * Penny Peterson * Peter Von Trapp * Miranda Von Trapp * Kelsey * Polly * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Allison Plaza * Lucas McCabe * Sir Xeno * Crusader Rabbit * Rags T. Tiger * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Grandpa Blaze * Cheif Lucia * Sheriff Randall Walton * Lady Giselle * George of the Jungle * Richie Rich * Ursula of the Jungle * Cadbury the Butler * Ape Named Ape * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Lord Harold * Felicia * Molly * Prince Stefan * Princess Lionana * Duchess Zelda * Hoppity Hooper * Baby Huey * Waldo P. Wigglesworth * Little Audrey * Fillmore the Bear * Herman the Mouse * Katnip the Cat * Horatio * Julianna * Jerry * Princess Yaisha * Princess Pollyanna * Baroness Josephine Episodes # The First Dimension # The Pharoah's Curse # Fatula and Thatch turn Clark and Frankie into Vampires # Shalyarah Vs. Alysoleil # Huaxing, Shanying and Friends meet Pierre-Antoine and Friends # The Death of Molly's Parents # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in New Arabia # The Inversed Dimension # Tray's Story About Clone # Mer-Animal Kingdom # The Ghost Of Monica # Medieval Dimenssion # Molly in Wonderspace 2 # Treasure Outer Space 2 # Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Save the Witches's Masters # The Curse of the Wire-Animals # George and Ritchie and the Ancestors # Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends gots Magic Armors # Huaxing and Shanying's Animal Potion Spell # Rocky Incanting Huaxing's Magic Words # The Destiny-Truth Blade has Been Stolen # The Sorceresses and the Dragon's Staff # Twister Hunter # Shanying's Childhood Spell # Mr. Peabody turns into a Gargoyle # Charlotte and Maria Returns # The Story of Quince # Return to Neverspace # Return to the Lost School # Rocky is turning into a Genie # Sorceresses in Disguised # Good Witches Vs. Evil Wizards # Sherman, Penny, Wendy and Peter In New Orleans # Crusader and Hot Stuff Save Rags, Lucia and Randall # The Magic Carpets Stolen Away # Return to the Elves Kingdom # Mermaid Queen and King of the Seas # Moose and Squirrel Witches and FBI Agent Warlock's Reverting Spell # The Queen of Lies # The Genie's Laws # Stolen Beauty’s # Trouble in Avalon # Return To Atlantis 2 # The Space Queen's Orders # Hairy Scary Kidnap Sheana # Toulee and Crystal are Missing # The Throne is Gone # The Legendary Heroes Return # The Story of the Former Fanatstic 5 # Return of Desmond Spellman # Bullwinkle Became one of Fearless Leader's Slaved Agents # Return to Somalia # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Save the Kingdom # The King's Ghost # Underdog Vs. Simon Bar Sinister # The Immortal Witches Save the Dimension # Reunites with the Rooneys and Friends # Mystic Island # Space Tae Kwan Do # Kung Fu Moose and Squirrel # Clara McLarson's Return # Dudley and Spooky in The Lost Valley # Meet Prince Peterific, Princess Ophelia and Duke Dageron # Clark and Peterific Save The Lost Dragon # Rocky, Clark and Frankie in Montressor # Bullwinkle's Mind is Under Spell # Return to the Lost Continent 2 # The Frog Lady's Curse # Return to China # Meet Princess Cece # Drake City is in the Realm # Bullwinkle Vs Boris 2 # Meet Lucinda's Cousin # Rocky and Bullwinkle turns into Slaves # Rocky and Bullwinkle Vs. The Furred Sorcerer # The Mer-Moose and Mer-Squirrel's Sing # Sherman, Wendy, Tommy, Winiya and Sanya in Neptune Triangle # Back To See 1940's 2 # Return of the Rulers # The Space Royalities # Return to Kingdom Comes 2 # The Space Police Patrol in Trouble # The City Of Frogs # Katnip Vs. Mr. Grubby # In the Greek Mythology # The Jade Squirrel # Sherman, Penny, Tommy and Wendy in Planet Matharia # The Sorceresses and the Qilin # Witches Vs Aliens # Who Captured Baby Huey and Little Audrey # Living Happily Never After # Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Breath Under the Sea # Casper and Kat Save Nanette and Alicia # Allison, Lucas and Sir Xeno in the Whale Belly # Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Were Turning into Monsters Slaves by Queen Jeanna # The Adventures of Captain Jet-Age Squirrel, Mighty Moose Detective and Super Spooktacular 2 # Woody, Winnie, Knothead and Splinter Woodpeckers to the Rescue # The Perils Of Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang # Long Live to Necrafa # Yogi Bear and his Friends Return # Moosebumps! 2 # George, Ursula, Ritchie, Harold, Felicia and Lianana in Fairyfolks Palace # Super Chicken and Fred to the Rescue # Looking for Duchess Zelda # Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Wesley, Greta, Tommy and Winiya Vs. Baron Spectrus # Audrey Lose Her Tooth 2 # Rocky and the Genie of the Bottle # Lutecia is Paris Ancestor # Lucia, Randall and Lady Giselle in the Monsters Basketball Game # Lyle and Lawrence Returns # Bullwinkle and the Amulet # Frozen Heart # Rocky and Bullwinkle Vs Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha # The Perils of Kelsey and Polly # The Lost Worlds # The Magic Dimension # Return to Highland # The Light Staff # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and Friends Save the Dimensions # Return to Earth Category:TV Shows Category:Crossover TV Shows Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:Segments